


The Woodcutter

by Ignatsia2



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Breaking the Bed, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatsia2/pseuds/Ignatsia2
Summary: A fun scene in a "fade to black" moment in a D&D game. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to leave some kudos if you do!





	The Woodcutter

He had walked into her shop with a friend only hours before. His tall, muscular scaled body shimmering faintly, the light from the windows refracted from his shiny copper scales. His eyes raked over her form, making her shiver unconsciously. That reptilian, primal gaze held something deep lurking just under the surface. She pulled herself together, flashing the smile she learned would disarm a person’s impressions about her strong orcish body. She was only half orc, but her green skin normally made it a little harder for people to get to know her personality.

“What can I do for the two of you?” she asked lightly, directing her question more toward the small orange frog man, her gaze lingering on the dragonborn. “I was looking to see if you could make me a nice staff.” The frog spoke up, launching into his ideas and wants for the object she would carve from the wood. She paid attention, chatting back and forth with the frog-man easily, but she was still conspicuously aware of the silent dragonborn who sat back, leaning against the wall and regarding her with a cool gaze. After almost fifteen minutes haggling over prices the dragonborn suddenly pushed off the wall, taking calm confident steps toward the counter before he leaned onto it casually.He growled out, “Whaav avribe ayh lat from?” (What tribe are you from?) the orcish language catching her off guard from such a person, but he spoke it easily, fluidly, and she responded in answer to his question.

They continued to chat for a moment in her native tongue, the harsh consonant sounds causing a desire to flourish within her. “Do you know anywhere to have a good time?” he asked lightly in common, for the benefit of his friend who had been glancing awkwardly back and forth for a time now. While the switch was for the benefit of his friend, she felt the underlying tone in the dragonborn’s voice and it went straight to her core. “Well, I know a place.” She said, dropping her voice slightly, he noticed and seemed to perk up, leaning slightly toward her and lowering his deep voice to almost a purr, “Maybe you could show me around, ukexausan?” (Sexy) She had agreed, her voice almost dropping to a whisper as she said, “I’m off at sundown.” Suddenly remembering where she was, she straightened her back suddenly, looking much more professional as she turned to the frog-man, “I’ll have your order ready in a day or so.” Agreements were made, money exchanged hands and as they turned to leave the dragonborn stretched casually, the muscles in his back flexing on full display as he did so, turning and giving her a wink as he spoke, “Jiak'll ukee lat avonighav.” (I’ll see you tonight.) It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, an assurance. She grinned back at him, her confidence surging in newfound expectation as she returned to work.

It was nearing sunset, the dragonborn not having made his appearance yet as she had begun the process of closing up her shop. She swept the floor, moving bits of wood into their specified locations, and arranging her tools for the following day. After a few minutes of this she looked around, sighing in contentment as she turned to leave, surprised by the large dragonborn leaning against the outside of her shop as she left. He leaned casually, looking cleaner and almost…shinier than he had that morning, but no less handsome. She stood much closer to him now, the barricade of her shop counter no longer between them. “So, where was that place you wanted to show me?” the orcish tongue flowed from his mouth, sweeping around her as she grinned cockily, “Guess you’ll just have to follow me.” She spoke back in orcish, turning over her shoulder as she started walking toward just the place, the dragonborn following close behind.

Frumpy’s was not a place for gentle creatures. A foul smelling bar with constant fights, a halfway decent ale, and always something fun happening. The brawl was in full swing in front of the place as they approached, primarily human men battling it out in a battle royal. She turned to look at the dragonborn, catching the gleam of excitement in his eye, “So, care to dance?” she teased, thumbing over toward the fight. With a grin he looked back at her, following her easily into the brawl. A grand fight it was, she easily fit into a brawl, punching and kicking her way in, her half orc body easily keeping pace with the human men she came across. She saw him near her, holding his own easily amongst a few men, his muscles on full display now as he punched and jabbed easily, with the sort of fluid strike that must have come from a gratuitous amount of training and battle. She lost track of him once, briefly and turned to leave the fight noticing him being thrown to the outer part of the ring. She grinned at him, approaching and offering her hand to help him up which he accepted easily. “Want a drink?” She had to almost yell over the din the crowd was making, but he nodded at her, that lopsided grin coming across his features again as they both walked into the bar.

They whiled away a few hours, easily knocking back drink after drink. They joked and laughed together, talking almost exclusively in orcish. It was nice, finding someone who spoke her language appreciated a good drink seeming to make everything right in the world. As the night wore on and the drinks were poured and drank, the tension between them shifted from something wholesome and comforting to something raw and primal. He leaned in closer to her, his breath warm against her ear as he asked if she’d like to get a room. She agreed quickly, growling softly as she ran her teeth along his jaw. He suddenly stood, grabbing and easily lifting her over his shoulder as he approached the bar, tossing a few gold on the bar top and swiping a key from the unamused barkeep. Within a moment they were up the stairs, Kulkodar tossing her onto the bed roughly as he closed the door.

Teeth and claws exposed themselves as they connected again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her face as she peppered his lips with kisses, quickly realizing that his jaw design didn’t exactly leave him open to kissing, not with all those sharp teeth anyway. She instead moved to his neck, biting at the thinner parts in his scales and biting harder as he moaned in agreement. He wasn’t still either as his claws gently raked down her back, careful to not break her skin, and she arched into him with a moan. He flipped them suddenly, landing on top of her as he roughly stripped her of her shirt, both of them now fighting for dominance as they undressed each other. Teeth and nails and claws, biting and scratching. He managed to pin her legs stretched wide, his strong arms easily keeping her still as he leaned close to her cunt, his long tongue flicking over her clit as she moaned wantonly. Her hands flew to his head as she held him close, feeling him grin as he continued to lick over her, careful to not catch his sharp teeth on her.

She briefly tried to think of any other sexual encounter she had had but none had felt as rough, primal and strong as this felt. As the strong dragonborn towered above her he pulled at the laces to his trousers as his eyes roved her naked body, his erection bursting forth. She was stunned, she had heard dragonborn were…well different but she hadn’t exactly expected it to be this different. It still held the general shape of a human male but…different. Thick ridges lined the sides of the shaft, and the hood almost flaired out slightly at the bottom. A solid thick ridge ran from base to tip on his underside as his member stood boldly at attention, and gods was it big. Thankfully it wasn’t scaled but she also didn’t really see what she would identify as testicles, instead his shaft widened at the base into an almost bulb shape, reminding her of something more animalistic. He grinned down at her shocked gaze, “Like what you see?”

She grinned up at him, almost nervous from excitement as she grabbed him by the thick rope-like strands hanging like hair from his head, pulling him down so she could kiss the front of his snout. He gently lifted her hips, holding her suspended as he lined himself up and slowly pushed his length into her. He went slowly, moving with obvious experience as he waited for her to stretch around his foreign shape. She groaned low in her throat, kissing and nibbling at his neck and jaw line as he brought her to the start of his knot. He sat for a moment with her like this, trailing his tongue along her neck, following with small nips and bites as he waited. She nodded then, tilting her pelvis and wrapping one leg around his waist as he pulled out almost out of her before rolling his hips to meet hers again. They moaned together, the shared sensation ripping through both of them.

Things quickened from there, both of them wantonly expressing their desires. Her nails dug into the gaps in the scales on his arm, her other hand digging into the soft leathery skin of his chest and driving him wild. He fucked her roughly, his speed picking up as he raised one of her legs up, bending it closer to her chest the angle affording him a deeper purchase and earning a particularly loud moan from her. Pistoning in and out of her cunt she could feel the ridges on his cock rubbing against her walls. Stars exploded behind her eyes as the strange sensations sent her over the edge quickly, her muscles tightening in spasms as he continued to fuck her. He easily picked her up, shifting her onto her knees as he took her like an animal, grunting and moaning primally as he raked some of his claws down her back, using his other hand to grip onto her waist, but it wasn’t enough. He pressed an arm across her torso, cradling her, raising her up to press against his broad chest as he fucked into her from below. She moaned out, orcish spilling from her lips almost incomprehensibly as she rocketed toward another orgasm.

The hours drew on, the two of them wrapped around each other, enveloped in the shared bliss they created with their bodies. Suddenly, she was in the middle of her fourth orgasm of the night and he was nearing his as a defining crack rang out as she clung to the headboard, the bed suddenly dropping a foot. They stopped for a second, stunned. The fucking bed had broken. A giggle started then, quiet at first and turning into a full laugh as the two of them laughed together in the absurdity of the situation. He drew out of her, to a whine of displeasure on her end, extending his hand to her. She took it and he helped her from the now ruined bed, picking her up by her waist and pressing her instead against the shabby dresser against one wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed into her again, groaning as he buried his face into her shoulder and neck. It was rough, it was hot in this strange position as he fucked her against the dresser, hearing the furniture piece slam against the wall with each thrust. It didn’t take long for her to reach that fourth orgasm, and even a fifth before he came, ramming a little too far inside of her in his bliss.

As she came down from her bliss she realized a foreign kind of pulsing inside of her. Looking down, his bulb was inside of her, stretching her slightly as she felt it pulsing inside of her. He leaned back, looking down with a groan, “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to knot you.” He sounded worried, looking up at her apologetically. “Um, no no its fine but uh…what…what does that mean?” she looked confused overall, its not that it felt bad but she just didn’t really understand what was bad about this. “Um…so um….it’s going to be…stuck like this for a while.” She blinked down at him, finally understanding. “Ohhh. Um….well..can we move over somewhere maybe more comfortable then?” They chuckled nervously together as he carried her over to the ruined bed, crawling awkwardly onto the mattress as he laid them down. She panted slightly, wrapping her leg over his waist as she cuddled closer to him, cradling her head into his shoulder, feeling the exhaustion of their events together. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her as she drifted to sleep. He was awake for a bit longer, waiting until finally he could uncouple from her, doing so gently he shifted into a more comfortable position, holding her close as he allowed himself to drift slowly to sleep. He’d have to pay for this in the morning, literally, but for now it didn’t matter.


End file.
